


Just A Game

by ilupant



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Other, but I do be wishing mystic messenger was real;;, i really don't know how to tag this, there is romance if you really squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilupant/pseuds/ilupant
Summary: Mystic Messenger was a game close to your heart. You had spent countless hours chatting with the RFA, growing attached to the group of fictional characters. They were all likable in their own ways, pulling you in with their various charms. It was fun, noncommittal, and you enjoyed the feeling of being cherished, even if it wasn't real.It was just a game. Until you received a frantic series of texts, followed by a call, and everything changed. The lines between game and reality became blurred.It was just a game- until it wasn't anymore.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Just A Game

_It’s just a game._

Indeed, it was. Mystic Messenger was a game you found yourself repeatedly gravitating towards during the monotony of your everyday life. It was interesting, refreshing; a source of entertainment as well as faux human interaction that you didn’t have to truly commit to. And, for you, that was perfect. 

The long days that you’d spent alone in your room had been running together. Your life was beginning to feel more drawn-out, more boring with every rising of the sun. You’d downloaded the game it on a whim, expecting it to be no different from the rest of the otome games you’d briefly tried. You had always found them to be embarrassing. The majority of those types of games had caused you to cringe so deeply that you would delete the offending game within hours of first downloading it.

Mystic Messenger hadn’t been quite that bad. You’d expected nothing more than shallow romance, and were surprised to find a hidden plot that was deep, intricate, and slightly dark. It kept you entertained for hours on end, and eventually became a staple in your everyday life. While you were still bored, the game offered a brief respite from the repetition of dull days.

You’d grown attached to the characters. You enjoyed the plot, and continued to replay the game, even after playing through all of the story content.

The game began to slowly bleed into your everyday life, however, like a leak from the ceiling that dripped down walls, until distinguishing between fact and fiction became nearly impossible. 

_It’s just a game._

So why did you start to feel uneasy?

You couldn’t place your finger on the reason, but something had started to feel _off._ You were quick to dismiss it as some sort of strange dissociation, which didn’t feel like that much of a stretch to you, as you were desperate to experience something new.

Your life was dull. You were bored and unhappy, so you were detaching yourself from reality, just to experience something new.

…

So why didn’t you feel any better?

You were reluctant to accept anything that didn’t make sense. You were a person who would only recognize the truth of something if you could see it with your own two eyes. Though you were unable to physically see the blending of your actual life with that of a fictional charity organization, you couldn’t deny that something felt very wrong.

_It’s just a game._

So why was Seven sending you texts that seemed too real to be part of a game?

You had played through Mystic Messenger countless times. You knew the chatrooms, the private messages, and the calls of every route very well. You’d seen it all more than once.

So why were you receiving messages like this, that you’d never seen before?

**707:**

Hey. I need to tell you something, but 

the rest of the members can’t know, 

so I’m going to message you here.

The text was sent privately to you. It was new; it was wrong. He sounded worried, you thought as you frowned at the words on the phone screen.

The usual “Answer” button at the bottom of the screen was gone. In its place was a regular text box, which opened up to your keyboard when you tapped on it.

There hadn’t been any update from Cheritz. Nothing on the internet about any new features. So why was the app different? What had changed? Why were you able to type out a personal response like this?

**MC:**

I don’t understand.

You were confused to see the message sending successfully, like you were chatting with an actual person. Your fingers flew over the screen again, typing out yet another message. 

**MC:**

What’s going on? The game’s

changed.

A few seconds passed before you received another response from the redheaded hacker. 

**707:**

I know.

**707:**

I’m sorry I don’t have time to explain. 

I wanted this to go differently.

Both of his messages were direct responses to yours. You were sitting up straight in your desk chair, staring down at your phone with your mouth agape. Your heart was pounding incessantly in your chest as you tried to make sense of the situation but were unable to do so. 

Before you had any time to question the situation further, another message demanded your attention.

**707:**

I need you to trust me, okay? I

would never let anything happen

to you.

**707:**

I don’t have the time to type 

everything out. Just stay put, and

I’ll call you in a second.

You waited in silence, feeling the beating of your heart speeding up as tension built up inside of you. It felt like you were being thrown for a loop, like you were having a strangely vivid fever dream that you couldn’t wake up from. 

Everything around you was the same. Your bed, your desk, your window, the little knick-knacks and sporadic messes littering your room; nothing had been changed. You were completely awake. It didn’t make any sense.

Your phone began to vibrate in your hand, shocking you and prompting a small gasp as you startled. You saw a familiar phone screen, depicting Seven’s profile picture and username over the accept and deny buttons. You hesitated for just a second, staring at the ringing phone.

You felt like you were standing on the edge of a sword. If you accepted this call and it wasn’t a part of the game, you would fall off, into an abyss, unable to turn back. The phone rang once or twice more, impossibly loud amidst the silence in your room.

_Fuck it._

Your thumb tapped the ‘accept call’ button and the call connected. Immediately, you heard rustling from the other side, like someone was moving around quickly. You stared at the screen as Seven’s voice sounded through your headphones, loud and frantic in your ear.

_“Why did you take so long?”_ He demanded, sounding extremely distressed. _“I told you I would be calling, so you-”_

After a short pause and a sigh, Seven continued. _“Never mind, that’s not important right now. Are you okay? Nothing strange has happened, right?”_

You waited in silence for answer choices to pop up on the screen, but they didn’t. Your frown only deepened as your mind struggled to wrap itself around the situation. 

Was this really happening?

_“What’s wrong?”_ Seven demanded. _“Did you see anything? Why aren’t you answering?”_

It felt strange, almost wrong, to answer aloud. Coming up with your own genuine responses had never been a part of the game. You had always had options. You didn’t have to think this hard. Your concerns were beginning to rise, and a sudden blanket of paranoia fell over you, prompting your flesh to erupt in goosebumps.

“Nothing’s wrong,” forcing the words out past the lump in your throat was a challenge on its own, but you managed. Your voice was too loud, too out of place. “Should there be? What in the world is happening?”

You heard more rustling, followed by a distant slam, like a door being closed with force. You almost didn’t expect Seven to respond. How could he, after all? He was a fictional character from an app. He shouldn’t have been capable of holding a conversation with you, of understanding your words and formulating his own responses. 

But he was.

_“Good. I know this is weird, but you’re going to have to get ready, because everything’s about to get weirder. Don’t panic, okay? I’m on my way.”_

Seven’s words brought forth a wave of dizziness that washed over you without mercy. You raised a hand to your head, as if to try and steady yourself, but the vertigo remained. You struggled to wrap your mind around what Seven was saying. His words didn’t make any sense, but they unnerved you greatly.

“I don’t understand,” your breathing was starting to become unsteady. “What do you mean?”

The world was beginning to spin out of focus. 

_“I have to drive,”_ the sound of a car starting filled the headphones as Seven spoke. _“But try not to worry too much. I’ll see you soon, okay? I’ll explain everything then.”_

“Wait-!”

The call ended. Silence filled the room again, but this time it was different. There was a high-pitched ringing in your ears, accompanied by a sudden onset of dull, aching pains that spread throughout your head. Your dizziness continued, and a cold sweat covered your body, leaving you clammy and trembling.

Everything was changing. It felt like your mind was being forcefully ripped from your body while the world fell apart around you.

What was going on?

It was just a game, right? This, what was happening now, was just a series of weird coincidences, or maybe the result of you unknowingly hitting your head. It _had_ to be. These things didn’t happen. It couldn’t be real.

You couldn’t explain what was happening, but you began to harbor doubts about everything you had known to be true. A muted panic spread throughout your chest as the world began to fade away.

_It doesn't feel like a game anymore._

**Author's Note:**

> I think we all kind of wish Mystic Messenger was real sometimes. That's where this came from. If I was capable of creating an original plot around this sort of concept, I would totally write a full-length fic about it, but I lack that creativity, so a vague one-shot will have to do. I hope it was enjoyable to read, because I had fun putting it together.


End file.
